An Angels kiss
by Lady Sanzo
Summary: Sanzo had tried to forget about his past, but he also forgot about HER. His late masters daughter. Will friendship turn into love?
1. Summary and whatever else

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Saiyuki or Sanzo ( unfortunatly) but I DO OWN KANNA SO NO TOUCHY! Thank you :)  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Quick summary...  
  
Sanzo was traumatized by his masters death and became a cold and silent person. However he forgot about the one person he should have been with---his masters daughter! Re-united after 10 years she goes with Sanzo and the others to the west. Friends as children they like each other a lot, but as time goes on something inside Sanzo changes and he finds himself falling in love with her. However trouble soon starts when Kougaiji develops feelings for her as well. What's gonna happen?! Uh...I dunno. Haven't gotten that far yet. Guess you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Niki: Man, talk about a hard story to write. How do I make Sanzo lovable?  
  
Gojyo: We talkin' about the same Sanzo?  
  
Hakkai: Lovable?  
  
Goku: I'm huuuuuunnnnnngry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanzo: *twacks Goku with fan* Quit whining! As for the rest of you? BITE ME!  
  
Niki: Such rudeness towards a lady!  
  
Sanzo: *softens a bit* Sorry...  
  
Niki: You yelled at me....*begins to cry*  
  
Sanzo: *gives Niki a hug* I'm sorry!   
  
Hakkai: Ever notice that he won't piss her off OR hurt her feelings?  
  
Gojyo: Yea. I noticed. Why the hell does he get all the chicks?  
  
Sanzo: Because I'm not a womanizing, pink-haired fagot, who can't swim.   
  
Gojyo: WHAT!?   
  
Sanzo: The truth hurts doesn't it?  
  
Niki: I'm leaving to start the story now. Hakkai, make sure they don't kill each other.  
  
Hakkai: I'll try.  
  
Goku: Niki, can we go out to eat first? I'm really hungry.  
  
Niki: Sure. We'll get everyone else a doggy bag. Come on.  
  
Niki and Goku walk out as Sanzo and Gojyo begin to argue over who's better looking, and who the better catch would be. 


	2. Chapter One: Just to hold you again

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Saiyuki or Sanzo ( unfortunatly) but I DO OWN KANNA SO NO TOUCHY! Thank you :)  
  
Chapter one   
  
Just to hold you again  
  
As night began to set Sanzo and the others went off in search of a hotel. It had been quite a while since they were able to rest. Whenever there seemed to be a lull in their journey, more demon assassins showed up. There was no break from it. It must have really affected Goku because since the last battles end no-one had heard him talk about his stomach.   
  
"Alright morons listen up. There were only two rooms left. So guess what?" Sanzo asked. Goku didn't like the look on his face. "That means that Goku and Gojyo will be sharing a room, and Hakkai and I will be sharing one. "  
  
"Damn idiotic priest. Putting ME with the monkey of all people..."  
  
"How do you think I feel, h2o asshole?!"  
  
"Do you think it was wise to put those two together?" Hakkai asked in his normal meloncholy way. Sanzo just shrugged. "Like I give a damn. They need to grow up. They're...hey...do you hear that Hakkai?" Hakkai listened, and shook his head. Surely Sanzo wasn't the only one who heard singing. As he walked out of the room, he nearly collided with Goku.  
  
"Sanzo, d'you know who's singing?" So, Sanzo wasn't the only one. "I wouldn't trust it guys. I've heard of demons who lure their victims to them with a song. I'd just ignore it." Ignore it!? Sanzo couldn't ignore it. It sounded so familiar. He had heard that song somewhere before. But where? Sanzo and Goku rushed out the Inn with Hakkai and Gojyo on their heels. They wanted to know who was singing that beautiful song.  
  
As they came around a clearing in between the trees they found their siren. Her chesnut hair billowed in the wind, and her scarlet eyes reflected the moon. Sanzo was taken abake. He knew this girl! The more she sang, the more familiar she was. "I've searched for pieces of myself, counting the endless nights all the while. These feelings are becoming so certain I almost lose myself." That verse. That voice. Sanzo finally realized it. He knew who she was, and a tear came to his eyes.  
  
"Kanna..."  
  
Startled that someone had called her name she jumped back, and turned to look. Her eyes grew wide and tearful. "No, it can't be! Kouryou? Can it really be you?! KOURYOU!" she yelled as she ran and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her closer as she continued to cry. "It's all right, Kanna. I'm not leaving you again. All I've ever wanted is one last chance to hold you in my arms. Now that you are...I'm never letting go."  
  
As Hakkai and the others watched in shocked disbelief, the sun faded from the sky as the moon ascended towards the heavens casting a halo of light around the two childhood friends.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES!!!!  
  
Okay that wasn't long but it got to the point. Please read and review. No flames please. Thanks! ^_~; 


	3. Chapter Two: Blessed child with cursed e...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki. I own Kanna. No touchy please, and thank you.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Damn. I had 13 reviews. I had given up on this story actually. Since I'm writting this I didn't so you can breath a sigh of relief. No I didn't name Kanna after Hakkai's lover.   
  
Her name was Kannon. I had forgotten that when I originally wrote this. However I don't want to change Kanna's name either so....  
  
Anyway here's the next chapter. It was written at a moments notice (like today) when I found out I had gotten reviews. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
CHPATER TWO BLESSED CHILD WITH CURSED EYES  
  
Every day I walk on alone  
  
desperate to find where I belong  
  
It's only then that I realize  
  
that my place is with you  
  
So long we've been together  
  
so long we've been apart  
  
Will this last or are we destined to be....  
  
Alone.......?  
  
"Kanna..." Sanzo whispered in a choked whisper. It had been ten years since he had last seen her. Yet he had never forgotten her voice. That beautiful voice, and those scarlet eyes. Eyes that were not supposed to be. Her birth had not only been forbidden. It had been a curse in some ways. Koumyou Sanzos daughter. The formal heir to the Maten, and the Seiten scriptures. Ha! Like the monks would've handed them over to her. They were not that fond of her. They had only tolerated her because of her father. Well-respected, and widely known. He had loved his daughter more than anything. Sanzo recalled the times when his master had snuck her into the temple. "Kouryuu...?" His eyes widened a bit.  
  
As he looked down into her eyes she said only one thing. "I...can't breathe. Please loosen your grip." He hadn't realized he was still holding her. He let her go rather quickly with a "Sorry...".  
  
"WOW! You have really pretty eyes! They look like rubies. They're redder than Gojyos, even. But...you don't looklike a half-breed."

Kanna looked a bit taken aback at the little one's comment. She was a half-breed. Just not a hanyou.  
  
Thwack was the only sound you heard in the silence after Goku's comment. they all looked at the monkey as if he had cursed all of humanity with but a single word. "Damn it, Goku! Can't you be polite for a minute! Haven't I taught you to be respectful!"   
  
Hakkai took Kanna's arm and led her away. "Sorry about that. Goku's...a little too carefree. He didn't mean any disrespect. As they looked back at the monk and the monkey they knew it would go on for a while. ( Kanna: 0.o'  
  
Hakkai: '

Gojyo: --')  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL  
  
"So your name is Kanna? That is quite a lovely name. It suits you."  
  
"Damn, Sanzo, she's HOT. How'd you get her? Wanna share?"  
  
"Guys...I'm hungry. I'm really hungry. And my head hurts."  
  
"If you touch her, kapa, I'll kill you. No. I really will."  
  
"I'm really sorry you weren't greeted a better way. Sanzo must really care for you."  
  
"So tell me, honey. Seeing anyone? Would you like too.."  
  
"Sanzo...?"  
  
"Danm it Gojyo! Don't touch her! And yes, Hakkai, I do care a lot about her."  
  
Gunshots filled the room, and everyone shut up and looked at Sanzo. No-one had ever seen him quite so protective over anyone before. Especially a female. As he sat beside Kanna his eyes became filled with questions, as did Gokus. Her eyes were in the middle of these questions. Even Sanzo didn't know the whole story. Monks are forbidden from having sexual relations with women, let alone having children with them. Yet no-one said that Koumyou had done  
anything wrong. His lover was...what was she? He couldn't remember. He had seen her before though.   
  
"Hey can I ask you a question, miss?" Kanna looked down at Goku. She had barely spoken since Sanzo had found her. Not quite the reunion she was hoping for. "Yes. What's your question?" Sanzo sent him a warning glance. Goku didn't get it. "Your Sanzo's masters daughter, and Sanzo's best friend. Right? Well, maybe more than friends. Who cares. Anyway I know you're a forbidden child, like Gojyo and me, but you didn't suffer as we had. And your hair is brown. I don't   
understand how you can be a half breed. Your mother obviously wasn't a demon. What ARE you? Why do you have scarlet eyes? Don't lie to me."  
  
How was she supposed to answer that. Why were they staring at her like that? Sanzo? Don't give me that sad look. I can't take it. "I'm...I'm..."   
  
End this chapter  
  
AUTHORS STUFF  
  
Niki: Okay this wasn't long and it wasn't perfect. I'll work on it. For now I'll just leave it at that.Not bad for a 10 minute story huh?  
  
Sanzo: 10? Damn! That's my novelist!  
  
Gojyo; Niki. You busy tonight? I thought we could get away from these ass holes.  
  
Hakkai: Oh? Really?  
  
Goku: He really said that.  
  
Sanzo: Know what this means?  
  
All nod  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Sanzo: You'd swear the pink-haired fairy would learn by now...  
  
Niki: Um...Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: Yes?  
  
Niki: Shouldn't we put Goku's limiter back on?  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai: Nope.   
  
Hakkai: He'll be fine. C'mon, I have a craving for chinese.  
  
Sanzo My treat. We'll just bring them back a doggy bag.  
  
Curtain closes  
  
Please read and review. No flames please.


End file.
